


Starting the Afternoon Right.

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Feel-good, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair have a tough case and get to sleep in for a change.Sentinel BingoPrompt: AfternoonHappy Birthday, Arianna.  May your day be filled with love, sunshine and lots and lots of birthday cake.





	Starting the Afternoon Right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna/gifts).



Starting the Afternoon Right  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair have a tough case and get to sleep in for a change.   
Genre: Slash   
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Afternoon  
Warning: Part Ten of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 1433  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Caarianna. I hope you have a great day. 

 

Blair Sandburg loved being a Major Crime Consultant, but he was exhausted. He had been working alongside everyone else in Major Crimes for the last sixteen days. They all were in dire need of a break. They had been working on a case involving a serial killer who was taking women and torturing them before he killed them. The torture included rape. As if torture wasn’t enough. Blair on day fourteen had brought up something that no one else had thought of and they all went with it. Blair had made a very good call. Inside two days, they found the man they had been searching for and arrested him, with no chance of his getting out on bail. 

Blair was so excited when he finished up the paperwork for his and Jim’s part of the case. Blair looked at his watch and saw that it was already 3:15 in the morning. Blair leaned back and yawned and looked around. Everyone was typing and trying to finish so they could leave. Blair got up and walked up to Simon’s door carrying his finished paperwork and knocked. 

“Come on in, Blair,” Simon bellowed, but was wearing a huge smile showing Blair how happy he was with closing this case. 

“Simon, is there any way Jim and I could come in a little later than 8:00 this morning? We’re exhausted. Neither of us have slept in days and we’re ready for some time off to relax.” 

Simon smiled and pointed at the chair for Blair to sit down. “Jim is taking some things down to records right now. When he gets back, you both can take off and we’ll see you in four days. How does that sound?”

“That sounds excellent. Jim will be so pleased. We haven’t even really seen much of each other and we live in the same house.”

“You did an excellent job, Blair. You all did. We finally got that monster off the streets. Cascade can sleep easier now. I knew when I hired you for this job it was going to work out well. And I was right. You’ve always done good work, but now you seem to do great work. Would that be the finished paperwork in your hands?”

Blair got up and handed the stack of papers to Simon. “Here is a disc with everything saved also. Jim already signed the paperwork before he went on the errand for you. We’re set, but if you need us for anything, we’ll be at the loft.”

“Good work, Blair. Now go and get ready to take off for four days. I’m really proud of you,” Simon said, patting Blair on his back as he walked him to the door. “I almost forgot. The Academy wants their teacher back for Mondays. So you won’t be here first thing on Monday. They really like you over there. You’ve made quite the impact in teaching the class on sexual harassment. IA said the class is really helping keep inter-office problems down. Good job.”

“Thank you, Simon. I have to admit, I missed teaching on Mondays. It’ll be nice getting back to the routine.”

“I knew you would do well and like it. Now get out of here. I’m sure you don’t want to spend precious off time talking to me.” 

Blair smiled and said, “There’s Jim, right on time. See you in four days, Simon.”

“Have a good time,” Simon said before he caught himself and said, “I don’t want to hear about any of it.” The flustered man walked back into his office and shut the door. Blair smiled all the way over to his desk and waited to tell Jim the news. 

“Hey, Chief. Did you get it all finished?”

“I did. Guess who gets to go home?”

“Hot damn, it couldn’t have come at a better time. I’m ready to drop,” Jim confessed. 

They both grabbed their jackets and called out the expected goodbyes to Megan, Rafe, Brown and Joel, who was standing by Megan’s desk. 

Jim was moving to the elevator at top speed. He didn’t want Simon to change his mind about anything.

*

When they arrived at the loft, Jim said, “I’m too tired to do anything. I don’t even want to climb the stairs to go to bed. God, I feel like such a slug.”

“We’re just tired, man. We’ll get some sleep and when we wake up we’ll start the afternoon right.”

“Sounds good to me, Blair. Dibs on the bathroom,” Jim joked as he went in to brush his teeth and wash up before bed. He also stripped while he was in there. 

When he walked out naked, Blair whistled. Jim smiled at him and said, “This afternoon, we’ll make up for all the loving we have missed lately.”

Blair was next and did the same things as Jim, including stripping. When he came out he shut all the lights out, after checking the door to make sure it was locked. Then he walked upstairs to see why Jim was so quiet.

Jim was sound asleep, lying flat on his back with no covers on. Blair pulled the sheet up over Jim and then got into bed and curled into Jim’s body. 

“Night, Chief. I love you.”

“Night, Jim. I love you back.”

Blair didn’t even remember pulling the sheet up over himself before he fell asleep.

*

At about 3:00 in the afternoon, Blair heard Jim downstairs and frowned. Why was Jim downstairs? He was supposed to be waking Blair up and making his day perfect.

Jim walked up the stairs with steaming hot coffee and breakfast on a tray.

“You made breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised you slept through it. I was really hungry and decided we can’t start the afternoon off right with an empty stomach. We haven’t eaten since the candy bar yesterday afternoon.”

“Jim, you had a candy bar? I didn’t have anything but a donut that morning. The least you could have done was share the candy bar with me,” Blair kidded. 

Jim laughed and said, “Sit up and have some breakfast. Then we’ll talk business.”

Blair thought people would think he and Jim were a funny sight sitting on the bed eating breakfast in the nude. 

Jim looked over and saw that Blair was almost done and then saw Blair’s fine cock standing at attention. Jim moved the tray to the floor and began to kiss Blair. Before long they were fondling each other while moaning in each other’s mouths. Both men seemed almost desperate to make love. 

“Make love to me, Jim.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jim teased. 

Jim got the lube out and started to stretch Blair for the fucking of his dreams. Jim was going to be slow and gentle for as long as he could. Jim wanted Blair to remember this for a long, long while. 

When Jim entered Blair, he almost lost control right then, but he thought of something else and got back on track. Blair’s sturdy legs were wrapped around Jim’s fine waist and they were pushing Jim in harder with every stroke. 

Jim said, “Knock it off. I want this to last for a long while. If you keep that up, I’m going to pop before you’re ready.”

“I’m ready babe, show me how you can do this…”

Jim started thrusting harder and harder, forgetting all about the slow and gentle he was going to do. Jim could feel Blair tensing up and making it harder to concentrate on anything. Jim finally started fisting Blair’s cock until Blair came with a shout. Jim followed close behind. 

Jim lay next to Blair and tried to get his breathing under control. “I’m going to clean us up in a second. I had a really good time, Blair. We missed out on a lot but making up for it was really good fun.”

Blair kissed him and said, “I love you so much.”

“I know you do and I love you that much too.”

“What a way to start the afternoon right, Jim. This is going to be a tough act to follow.”

Jim smiled and kissed Blair. Blair was right. He was almost always right. And Jim was very grateful for that. 

The end


End file.
